


America and England Can't Hide Their Relationship

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Actually Implied Gerita, America wants everyone to know, Embarrassed England, Forgotten pasta, Italy finds out, M/M, Mentioned Gerita - Freeform, Then France, USUK - Freeform, awkward kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: They really can't.





	America and England Can't Hide Their Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Hetalia story, and it's just something I thought up. I call them America and England in this story, but any other USUK stories I write will use the names Arthur and Alfred. Hope you enjoy!

The World Meeting began the way it always did- everyone sitting down and discussing a plan to solve one of the world's many problems. This time, it was about aliens invading, at least that's what England thought. All he saw was the country/man he had helped raise and heard the overly confident voice give an overly impossible solution. In this case, America was welcoming to aliens, bringing up his friend Tony multiple times. "I believe all creatures should be allowed! In fact, we should create a huge banner and cover the world with it so aliens know they can visit!" Then a laugh, and America put his hands on his hips, standing proudly.

England answered the way he always did. "That'll never happen. You always aim too high." Then he sipped tea. "Just sit down, will you?"

"You love turning down all my ideas, don't you?" But America had an amused look in his eye that only England would notice. It made him want to reach over and instead of throttle him, either wrap his arms around him or awkwardly kiss his cheek.

It was still a little confusing, how the two countries' relationship had changed. England had gotten dead drunk and America decided to visit. Perfect timing, because England had pretty much spilled his feelings to his imaginary friends, going into great detail about America. 

Everything had come after that, in a rush. 

"No, I just think they're stupid." 

"Too bad!" America looked around at everyone else. "Anyone actually like my idea?" 

"Yeah! I want to meet aliens! Maybe they'll try some pasta!" Italy was the only one who spoke. "Don't you agree, Germany?"

"I don't know. Perhaps if you'd said they'd try some wurst." Germany was clearly playing along, knowing Italy wouldn't give up until he agreed.

"Oh, yeah!" Italy smiled, and Germany returned it, although he tried to hide it. France just rolled his eyes, saying, "You know we saw that, right?"

"Shut up!" Germany demanded, his fist pounding on the table. "My relationship with Italy is none of your business!"

"Well, apparently it is now!" America laughed. "Don't worry, we could all see it already!"

"Great." Germany buried his head in his hands. Italy looked over at him, worried, and pretty soon conversations were erupting all over. Russia was talking with a very frightened Lithuania, and France was offering snacks to everyone. England pushed France's hand away from him, knocking over his food, and soon they were fighting.

"Why are we like this?" China asked, watching the fight. America suddenly stood near China, hands still on his hips. He shrugged, only saying, "I don't know, but I'm betting on England!" He called over, "Go England!"

England rolled his eyes, hearing America egging him on. He ended up being pulled away from France by America himself, being told, "Dude, do you mind not fighting to death?"

"I wasn't planning on it." England forced himself away from America's arms. "Now get off me."

"Just trying to help!" England suddenly wanted to pull the other country into some kind of embrace, to hold him close, because he'd been after America long enough to want to be close to him as often as he could.

But he held himself back.

At least until the meeting ended. When everyone had cleared out, he reached out and gripped America's arm. America turned to face him, his eyes meeting England's in a sudden stare, almost studying his green eyes.

"I waited too, dude," America confessed. "Now where's my kiss?" America beamed, waiting.

"You know I won't just kiss you." But the green eyed country was still getting closer. "Don't you?"

"I actually know that you will, so do it already!" Finally, England leaned over and kissed his cheek. He and America were both blushing, England worse than the other country, but still, those blue eyes bore into his.

"Think I'll accept that?" England shook his head, muttering under his breath, before connecting their lips in a brief kiss. For a moment, it was just them. They weren't faking, just enjoying the moment, when-

"What's this?" Italy suddenly asked, appearing in the doorway.

"I-Italy!" England said, startled, pulling away. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my pasta!" Italy went over to his seat, picking up a plate of pasta that had somehow gone unnoticed. "I just came to get it, but what were you two doing?"

"Nothing!" England insisted, his face burning up. "Right, America?"

"Dude, he just saw us in the middle of a moment, and that's not nothing. And you know we can't hide, like, forever!" America was completely unashamed, the exact opposite of England's panic. 

"So you were actually kissing? I always thought you were in love, but now I know it's true! I'll make you a delicious meal to celebrate. How do you feel about pasta?"

England hid his face in America's jacket, feeling the rumble of America's laugh. "Awesome, dude, but that's not necessary, sorry!"

"Okay!" And Italy was gone. Even then, England could barely get himself to calm down, still looking annoyed. America awkwardly put a hand on his back, doing something that was a cross between a pat and rubbing his back, unsure of what to do. "It's not a big deal, you know. Someone would have found out anyway." 

But the other country still was in a panic, keeping his head buried. "You know, if you'd just accepted what I gave you first..."

"Fine, fine, I was wrong, but we really are the only ones here now." America pulled away from the green eyed man, attempting to lead him out of the room, even though it really didn't look like he was going to leave just yet.

England followed, although he didn't want to, and stood still as America kissed his cheek, walking away after and calling "See ya!" over his shoulder. 

Of course, everyone was out to chat with one of them today. It just had to be France this time, and France clearly saw England's shock at being discovered, and the french man just had to ask, "Are you okay? You look as if someone caught you stealing my food or style," in that self-centered voice. "Of course, it would be no surprise to me. I've always said your clothes are tacky."

"None of your business. Why are you here anyway?" England sounded like he always did, but the tone was probably weakened by his flushed cheeks. 

"I was waiting for you, you know. I brought more food, and I know you're a terrible cook, so I was going to offer it to you, but you and America stayed, so I had to wait." 

England wanted to slap the food out of France's hands, but he barely managed to control himself. "I'm fine, you idiot."

"You know, I could see you two." France chuckled. "It's going to be all over soon, with my help of course. Remember after the revolution?"

"I never should have told you, you idiot." England had gotten drunk one night after America's independence, and whined to anyone who would listen about how he never cared for America anyway, then claimed he would have tried to keep America from all of this in the first place, then finally complained about being hurt because of America.

"Well, you did." France laughed and walked away, not even bringing up England's starting up again blush. "Don't worry, I'll tell everyone soon enough!"

"Don't you dare!" Then England ran after France, ready to fight him, already knowing it was hopeless.

America wasn't having much trouble with their relationship as England was. He knew Italy would be telling Germany and Japan soon enough, and then anyone else who would listen. He didn't think it was a big deal, but he knew England did.

Still, it wasn't like they could hide it. They really couldn't.


End file.
